Untouchable
by infectmewithyourpoison
Summary: And after all this time, she was still caught up in him. Niley.


_In the middle of the night we can form this dream.  
__I wanna feel you by my side, standing next to me._

"Hello?"

No answer.

_That's weird,_ she thought as she walked into the recording studio. She looked around again and confirmed no one was there. She frowned. Demi had told her to meet her in the recording studio at three. So where was she? Miley sighed, realizing her friend wasn't coming.

_Oh well. Might as well leave._ Nodding to herself, she turned to walk out of the room. But, just as she was about to leave, the microphone and headphones in the recording booth caught her eye. It had been so long since she last . . . _No_, she warned herself firmly. She couldn't.

Five minutes later she was racking her brain for a song to sing, the headphones covering her ears securely. Thousands ran through her mind – her favorite songs, her least favorite songs, even her old songs. But none seem appealing to her. Then, out of nowhere, a particular tune popped into her head. She didn't care that she didn't have the instrumentals. She didn't care that she wasn't recording and no one would hear her. She just needed to sing this.

It had been so long.

"Untouchable, like a distant diamond sky," She sung into the microphone once the intro had finished in her head. "I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why I'm caught up in you."

She closed her eyes as one face filled her vision. Even after all these years she could still picture his face perfectly. It had been months, years, even, since they had last spoken, and he still had that kind of effect on her. _Stupid Miley._

"I'm caught up in you. Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun," She quickly noticed why this song had appealed to her when others hadn't. It still rang true to how she felt about him. Sure, she had gotten other boyfriends (she dumped her Australian co-star months ago when she explained she 'just wasn't feeling it'), but none had ever compared to him. _Nothing ever compared to him_.

"And when you're close I feel like coming undone," She thought back on all of the times she would be around him and not know what to say. He always tied her tongue in a knot and brought butterflies to her stomach. And yet, at the same time, he was the person she was most comfortable around.

"In the middle of the night, when I'm in this dream, it's like a million little stars spelling out your name," She almost laughed as she sang this. Every night, it seemed, was a constant reminder of how they used to be. Her dreams always reminisced on earlier, happier times with _him_ as the main star.

"You've gotta, come on. Say that we'll be together, come on, come on. Little taste of heaven," This was perhaps the truest statement in the song. Oh, no. She felt the tears forming in her eyes. Her heart ached for him. Her mind was constantly racing with thoughts of him and her ears were picking out his music whenever she turned on the radio. She squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't cry; not now.

Then again, no one was in the studio with her.

_Wait, is that . . . do I hear clapping? Is someone in here? Fuck . . ._

She turned to look at who was in the studio with her, a look of panic and bewilderment on her face. Her eyes collided with a pair of extremely familiar chocolate brown ones and her breath caught in her face. _No_._ Oh, God, no. No, no, no, no!_

"Why'd you stop?" The person asked, a smirk painted on his face. He was leaning against the frame of the door between the booth and the studio, his arms crossed over his chest. This would have normally been the moment when she would roll her eyes and tell him to wipe the smirk off from his face, but she was too embarrassed and astonished to say that. So she simply shrugged.

He chuckled before speaking again. "It sounded good." He said sincerely. "It's good to hear your singing voice again." Did he know the effect he had on her? She didn't even know why, but she was melting with his words. How could he look so calm?

"Nicholas," she managed to choke out, "So good to see you again." She truly meant it, despite her patronizing tone.

He smirked again. She was really beginning to hate that look. When had he gotten so confident? She felt the arrogance radiating off his (gorgeous) body.

"It's been a while."

She let a scoff roll off her lips. He shot her a puzzled look and raised his eyebrow for effect.

"Try eighteen months." She wasn't even embarrassed by the fact she had counted. She had missed him, god dammit.

He looked genuinely slightly bothered for a moment. "Wow, it _has_ been long."

This time she actually rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here, Nick?"

He raised his eyebrow.

"For the same reason you're here, I'm guessing."

"How do you know why I'm here?"

He chuckled again. "Why does anyone go to a recording studio, Miles?"

_Miles._

The familiar nickname sent shivers down her spine and she shook her head. She was certain he didn't mean anything by it and she wouldn't let it get to her. Not again. Not when she was supposed to be getting over him.

"Well, _Nicholas_," she emphasized his real name to let him know this wasn't the time for nicknames. "Demi asked me to meet her here at three. And when she didn't know up, I decided I'd sing a song. You know, like old times."

"Just like that?" He was still leaning against the doorway. His arms were still crossed over his chest and a dog tag still rested against his chest. He was still the same gorgeous boy she had remembered; only now, at the age of twenty-two, he was a man. She had watched him grow up from the interviews and concerts she had seen and was genuinely proud of him. He had really grown up nicely.

_Had he been watching me grow up, too?_ She wondered. But Miley shook her head, knowing fully well he hadn't. He didn't care about her anymore. If he did, he would have called, or at least tried to get in touch with her.

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged and took off the headphones, resting them around her neck. "So, unless Demi invited you here as well, I don't think you're here for the same reason as me." A small laugh escaped her for the first time that day and she was almost embarrassed she had let it slip.

But, nevertheless, he smiled at her and shook his head. "No, in that case, we're not. I just came to finish up one bit of the album before they put the finishing touches on it." Nick shrugged and she nodded, understanding. While she had given up her music to focus on acting, his career as a solo artist thrived.

"Well, then, I'll just leave you to it." She offered a small smile before taking off the headphones and starting to head out of the studio. She stepped in front of him and was about to pass him when he grabbed her arm. Now they were face to face, his arm still on hers.

"Miley," He said when she wouldn't look at him. Finally, she let her eyes meet his. A thousand different feelings rushed to her at once and she felt as if she was going to explode from everything. "It really is good to see you again." She noticed the sincerity in his eyes and held her breath subconsciously.

"You too, Nick." She smiled softly. The words sounded normal to her ears and she was impressed with how composed she sounded.

Though he nodded, she could tell he wasn't completely satisfied with her answer. A moment later, when he crashed his lips to hers, she figured out why.

_He had always been a good kisser_, she thought as his lips were expertly moving with hers. _But, gosh, this is . . ._ She didn't get to finish her thoughts when his tongue ran along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. All thoughts, all regrets, all voices telling her to stop what she was doing left her brain as he pushed her back against the wall. His foot shut the door and his hands rested on either side of her head. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and their tongues were battling for dominance.

Soon, when breathing became a necessity, his lips moved down her jaw line and neck as his hands rested on her hips. She was gasping softly for air and at the sudden contact. They had fooled around that one memorable June so long ago, but nothing like this. Nick Lucas had _definitely_ matured.

He sucked and nipped at the skin beneath him, making sure to leave his mark. She sent out soft moans of approval and traveled her hands up to his hair, gripping on it, pressing his head to her collarbone. Now he was currently paying close attention to the sweet stop just about her collarbone.

"I know all the right places," He mumbled proudly against her neck. She couldn't have agreed more. He always knew where to touch her in order to send her over the edge. Like now, with the way he was drawing circles around her bellybutton. It had been so long since they were last together; Miley was surprised he remembered.

Finally he pulled back. For a moment she was going to complain, but then he looked into his eyes. She looked at the understanding and love and lust and _wanting_ in his chocolate orbs and she understand why he did.

Miley nodded, knowing words wouldn't be needed. Even though this was the first time they'd even been in the same room together for a while, and even though they hadn't talked about their feelings since they last broke up, Miley knew. She _knew_. Then he let broke out into a smile and kissed her again. This time it was a slow, passionate kiss. They both knew what was happening tonight and they were going to make the best of it.

Soon, Miley was in her panties and Nick was in his jeans and boxers. She was pressed beneath him, her bare back in contact with the carpet of the recording booth. His lips were on her breasts and her back was arched. Soft moans were exiting her body. Her skin felt as if it was on fire and she never wanted the sensation to end. Her hands where fumbling around for his jeans and she smiled triumphantly when she found what she was looking for.

Slowly, she unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his legs. He detached his lips to help her and found her own when they returned. This time, though they knew what they were getting at the end of the night, the kiss was rough and full of need. It had been too long, they both knew that.

With almost shaky hands he unbuttoned her jeans. She slid of out them effortlessly and she gasped into his mouth as he stroked the inside of her thighs. In return, she flew her hands to his boxers and flew them off in one fluid motion. She pulled back to get a good look at him. When she did, her eyes widened in appreciation. It seemed as though Little Nicky had matured again. Or was it just her?

"Mi," he whispered hoarsely. She looked back up at his face and flashed him the most seductive grin she could manage. He shot her a smirk in return and kissed her softly. There were anxious butterflies in her stomach.

He slipped into her gently at first. Even so, she let out a moan and thrust her hips wildly towards his. It was as though all her fantasies were coming true, only ten times better. This wasn't her first time, so there was little pain, but she could already tell it was going to be her best. His lips found her neck as he started thrusting harder and faster. She was moaning continually, scratching at his back. Then sensation filling their bodies was astonishing as they intertwined. She felt his love for her and she hoped he could feel her love.

Miley had had sex before but this, this was making love.

With one last thrust she was gasping for release. "Nick, I'm going to . . ." But it was too late. He screamed her name as he burst into her and she saw stars in her eyes. She didn't remember it ever feel this good.

After what seemed like a lifetime of pure bliss, he rolled off of her. She was staring at the ceiling of the recording booth, breathing heavily. He looked over at her, controlling her breath, and pulled her body close to hers. He relished the feeling of her body pressed to his. She pressed her forehead to his chest and realized she liked the smell of him. Despite the fact that he smelt of sweat and sex, it seemed heavenly to her.

"Come on, come on. Little taste of heaven," He sang in a whispered, hoarse voice. Miley smiled to herself and closed her eyes as he rubbed her bare back. She was where she belonged; in his arms. This time, she hoped, she would be there forever.

_I'm caught up in you, oh._


End file.
